


Ten moment souznění

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten moment souznění

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Otevřel dveře do šatny, na tváři se mu okamžitě objevil nadšený úsměv, když jej uviděl. Téměř po dvou měsících. Chyběl mu a jak moc. Pozdravil a sledoval, jak se naprosto totožný výraz objevil i na Igorově tváři. V takových chvílích cítil ten nádherný pocit souznění, pocit, že oba mají na věc stejný názor, že chtějí totéž…

 

Zavřel za sebou dveře a na náhle vratkých nohách se přesunul k Igorovi, posadil se kousek od něj.

 

"Co koleno?" zeptal se, Igor zaregistroval jistou měkkost jeho hlasu, netušil, jak jinak to pojmenovat.

 

"Jde to," odpověděl neurčitě, na tváři mu stále pohrával lehký úsměv. V ten moment si Ondra vzpomněl, co provedl v den, kdy Igora operovali. Trochu se začervenal, doposud se za svou nedočkavost styděl, nebylo to zrovna vhodné…

 

"Promiň mi ten telefonát, já…" nemohl se vymáčknout, aby nezněl moc zoufale a zranitelně. "Měl jsem obavy."

 

Něco se v Igorových očích pohnulo, díval se na Ondru téměř něžně, jako by jej jeho starost nikterak neobtěžovala.

"V pořádku," kývnul jen hlavou, Ondra si v duchu oddechl. Sice nečekal, že by mu to Igor nějak vyčítal, přesto se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že mu neměl tehdy volat tak brzy. Měl starost, jak operace dopadla, jestli šlo vše podle plánů, ale svou takřka hysterickou reakci si mohl odpustit, jenže…

 

Igor vzal jeho ruku do své a jemně stiskl, tok myšlenek jeho přítele se zastavil a uvědomil si, že minulost už je nyní bezpředmětná. Teď je Igor tady, s ním, jen oni dva, hodina do představení, Míša s Richardem jsou v šatně nahoře a je tady ukrutná zima. Až teď si všimnul, že Igor má na sobě stále kabát, on sám však začal téměř nulovou teplotu v místnosti pociťovat.

 

"Máš tu hroznou kosu," postěžoval si a zadrkotal zuby, ruce zkřížil na prsou. Igor se ušklíbl a posunul se na pohovce více dozadu, nohu si vyhodil na stůl, druhou pak taky. Jeho oči se zapíchly do Ondrových, paži v pozvání pozdviženou. Mladší muž neváhal. Objal Igora kolem pasu a uvelebil se mu po boku, tělem se mu rozšířilo teplo, které nemělo nic společného s tím, že se nyní prakticky nacházel pod Igorovým kabátem.

 

Igor přesunul dlaň do Ondrových vlasů, konečky prstů laskal citlivou kůži na jeho zátylku. Zaklonil hlavu, měkké opěradlo bylo příjemné, ovšem ne natolik jako Ondrova přítomnost. Chyběl mu víc, než by si chtěl přiznat, bolestně si to uvědomil až teď, až když ho měl zase u sebe, když cítil jeho tělo natisknuté na své, vnímal jeho nádechy, jak je uvolněný. Ten věčně neklidný člověk se mu choulil v náručí, mlčel a odpočíval. V podobných chvílích mu docházelo, jak moc je on sám pro něj výjimečný, a co Ondra dokáže probudit zase v něm…

 

Před ním se nebojí nechat padnout veškeré zábrany, odsunout tu dominantní introvertní stránku, dodával mu jistotu, věděl, že za ním bude vždy stát. Že když už nikdo jiný, tak Ondra tady bude. Vždy.

 

Jak tak zíral se zakloněnou hlavu na strop, náhle jej začalo na krku něco hřát, pak víc, dokud neucítil na tenké kůži lehký dotek rtů, jež se vzápětí posunuly výše, jen pomalu, váhaly, zda mohou. Nijak nereagoval, netušil, jak by měl, nehybně čekal, co bude dál. Když se ale rty dostaly až k jeho čelisti, natočil hlavu směrem k Ondrovi.

 

V tomhle světle téměř ocelově šedé oči se na něj tiše dívaly, nevyřčenou otázku vepsanou v jejich hloubkách, v Ondrově tváři se zračila nejistota, zatímco jemu se v obličeji nepohnul ani sval. Nevěděl, co má učinit, nevěděl vlastně vůbec nic…

 

Jen, že jestli něco neudělá, tak se z jejich přátelství… dal se jejich vztah takhle ještě nazvat?

 

Očividně mezi nimi bylo ještě něco. Něco, co se nyní mohlo stát čímsi konkrétním. A on chtěl, aby se to stalo… Být Ondrovi blíže, tak nejblíže, jak jen to bylo možné… Moc to chtěl. Se zrychleně bušícím srdcem nechal dlaň, aby sjela z Ondrova zátylku na jeho krk, a přitáhl si jeho rty ke svým. Radost z toho doteku se mu rychle šířila tělem, poposedl si, aby měl k Ondrovým ústům lepší přístup.

 

Ondra jej stále objímal, nyní hrudníkem natisknut na ten Igorův, konečně měl pocit, že může vyjádřit, jak moc Igora během těch dvou měsíců postrádal, jak moc mu záleželo na tom, aby operace proběhla bez problémů, jak moc byl rád, že ho má zase zpátky u sebe. Možná se choval majetnicky, ale se rty přitisknutými na Igorovy mu to bylo úplně jedno.

 

"Chyběl jsi mi," vyložil karty na stůl, když jejich polibek skončil, Igorův pohled znovu nabyl té měkkosti jako na začátku jejich setkání, snad to byla láska? Nevěděl, mozek odmítal nad pojmenováním přemýšlet, raději se zabýval tím, proč se Igor vrací do své původní pozice a sundává si kabát.

 

Měl pod ním ještě mikinu a díky jistým událostem mu už vůbec zima nebyla, rozhodl se tedy teplý oděv poskytnout Ondrovi. Co však nečekal, že mu Ondra složí hlavu do klína a na zádech se natáhne na pohovce. Měl snad obavy, že odejdu? napadlo Igora, nijak to ale nekomentoval, jen kabátem Ondru přikryl.

 

Mladší muž se spokojeně usmál, bylo to hrozně milé a pozorné gesto… Tak typické pro Igora. Jednu paži zpod kabátu vytáhl a i za cenu jejího umrznutí ji umístil na Igorovu, která spočívala na jeho břiše. Jeho romantická část se chvěla nadšením, když se Igor nebránil, ten se naopak jen pousmál, znovu se opřel o opěradlo a zavřel oči. Momentálně jej nenapadal lepší lék na nervozitu před představením, než strávit osudnou hodinku tak jako nyní. Možná mu v hlavě už začalo klíčit o něco žhavější řešení, ale to prozatím zůstalo pouze ve fázi nápadu.

 

Někdy příště, třeba…


End file.
